This invention relates to a heat exchanging system, more particularly a heat exchanging system utilizing a heat expansible organic liquid as a heat transfer medium to transfer heat from a heat source to another medium.
As heat transfer means, boilers are well known, but they require much energy to heat material. The heat exchanging system of the invention is superior to conventional boilers. It can heat a medium to higher temperatures by using a conventional or other heat source. Generally, it is difficult to accumulate or store heat from a heat source.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanging system for heating a medium to a higher temperature than can be accomplished by other systems starting with the same initial heat source.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanging system as stated above, which is efficient and simple.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.